


On Ice - Lukadrien Fic

by aldwynrivers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has Issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Kagami Taiga, Cat Miraculous, Confused Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Identity Reveal, LGBTQ Character, Ladybug Miraculous, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Luka Couffaine, Pining, Slow Burn, Snake Miraculous, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldwynrivers/pseuds/aldwynrivers
Summary: What if Marinette outright rejected Luka? What if Adrien actually began to move on from Ladybug?A Lukadrien slowburn AU, starting with Ice Rink from canon.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 14
Kudos: 203





	1. Episode 1-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write these in Episodes, which are just sections of the story in the same place, POV and time, to make it easier to distinguish.

Episode 1

Adrien looked across the ice rink as he skated. He’d come here with Kagami, and as lovely as she was, he wasn’t really feeling a connection. He’d been trying to convince himself that maybe she could help him alleviate his feelings for Ladybug, who’d made it ever so clear how she felt. Alas, the heart did not operate in that way. He felt a pang of guilt for asking her here, only to finally find that he couldn’t reciprocate her feelings. Now was certainly not the time to her; he’d have to break it to her another time, although preferably not at fencing.  
A whoosh of sound flew past him as Marinette, with Luka in hand, shot across the rink. The blue haired boy held himself with such poise, as he helped Marinette get more comfortable on the ice. Adrien had to tear his away from the boy, back to Kagami who was looking less than pleased. She didn’t say anything, which made Adrien feel all the more guilty. 

Episode 2

Adrien looked up at ceiling, as he lay on his bed. It had been a week since the four had gone skating. Marinette was so lucky to have a guy like Luka; it seemed like everything had gone so smoothly for them. He didn’t know the details, but from the ice rink experience it looked like they had no issues with intimacy whatsoever.  
“You seem down kid” Plagg chimed from the bottom of the bed. The kwami was buried in a small box of camembert cheese, “You’re not still hung up over Ladybug?”.  
Adrien shook his head, “I know, Plagg. She’s not interested in me. I’m just having trouble moving on, I guess. I thought maybe I liked Kagami, but when it actually comes to it I just don’t feel attracted to her.”  
“Are you sure that it’s not the idea of her that you like?” the kwami replied, “Think of it like Kagami’s brie and Ladybug is camembert. You like camembert, but you can’t have it. So you go for the cheese that you think is closest to camembert – which is brie. Maybe you should try looking at something new, rather than a replica of something you wish to have.”  
Adrien paused for a moment. Despite his cheese-based analogy, the Kwami might actually have a point. “That’s surprisingly profound Plagg”

Episode 3

The sound of paper ripping filled his room, as Luka threw his latest composition in the bin. Ode to Blue, written for Marinette. Juleka had warned him, but of course, he hadn’t listened. He’d heard what she said – how the girl was insufferably and helpless in love with Adrien, to the point that even Juleka (even as one of Marinette’s close confidants) thought it was getting a little creepy. Pain shot through his chest, as a single drop trickled down his face. He didn’t even have a chance to compete with Adrien; the model had practically all the girls in Paris fawning over him. God, even Luka would admit that the boy was gorgeous, with deep emerald eyes and golden blond hair that was both somehow messy, yet perfectly arranged. Not to mention how alluring his lips were. The blue haired boy shook his head and turned back to his guitar; composition takes time, and he had found a new muse.

Episode 4

Adrien shot up, as the akuma alert rang. Ever since the creation of the Akuma App (to allow people to evacuate from areas, and keep people updated on the next Attack), it had been easier than ever for Adrien to get to the centre of the conflict on time. “Plagg, claws out” he cried as he immediately began to run to his window, throwing himself out partway through transformation, and swiftly using the staff to shoot his way across the city. As he moved across the rooftops, he saw the glimmering lights of Paris at night – one of Adrien’s favourite things of being a hero was the beauty of the sight.  
He landed soundlessly near the iconic Eiffel tower, just in time to see Ladybug been thrown towards him from by the side of the river Seine.  
“Hello milady. I know you were pleased to see me you didn’t need to throw yourself at me” the blond winked.  
The blue haired girl rolled her eyes, “Chat, the akumatised victim is Juleka.”  
“Well, what’s the reason for the negative emotion, bugaboo?”  
“I think it’s to do with her brother, Luka, who was rejected by some girl called Marinette.” The pair looked up as a voice echoed out from atop a familiar looking boat.  
“Marinette, where are you! I am Nemesis - you broke my brother’s heart, and now I will make sure you never find love of your own”. The villain had an X symbol of her chest, with a seemingly ripped piece of paper embedded within it.  
“See that one her chest” Chat began, “I bet that’s where the akuma is.”  
“Most likely” the girl replied, “I’ve already got Marinette to safety – you get Luka out of the boat whilst I go for the akuma.” She commanded, as she leapt forwards, yoyo spinning in her left hand at such a speed that it whistled.


	2. Episode 5-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where a reveal happens

Episode 5  
He followed suit, attempting to jump straight onto the boat, but Nemesis moved in front of him. He ducked, as a bolt of energy shot over his head and immediately struck back with his staff. He tried to go forwards, towards the boat, but ran directly into a barely visible wall. Nemesis had created a shield dome around the boat, allowing nobody in or out. Taking advantage of his momentary surprise, the villain hit him with a sharp bolt of purple energy, knocking the wind out of him. Without the added protection of his miraculous, he’d probably have broken a rib. A yoyo flung in from the side, wrapping around the arm of the villain, as the spotted suit hero pulled Nemesis away, so that the second bolt slammed into the ground, rather than his skull. He stole a sharp breath, as the pounding of his heart slowed by a fraction.  
“Cataclysm” Chat shouted, his chest still aching from the impact. He slammed his hand against the energy shield, causing it to blacken and crumble, scattering dust all over the ship.  
Chat darted left, and using the staff, bridged himself over onto the boat. In the corner of his eye, he could see Ladybug weaving her way around Nemesis, edging closer to try and get at the Akuma. The blond hero entered through the somewhat destroyed boat – it was nowhere near enough to sink it, but the damage done was significant enough that the hero had be tread carefully to avoid impaling himself of stray piece of broken wood, as he traversed through the long corridor. Nemesis must have broken some kind of gas container, because the entire ship was drenched in a wretched stench. Chat placed his staff to his mouth, to operate as a kind of ventilator. Luka wouldn’t have that luxury – time was of the essence to find him and get him out.  
He heard a cry from outside: Ladybug. He faltered for a moment, but continued onwards, pushing through the debris to find the remainders of Luka’s room. The taller blue haired boy was collapsed on the bed, likely passed out from the gas. Chat took his staff from his mouth and placed it in Luka’s for a moment, before picking him up and carrying him out back through the path he’d just carved. His ring beeped, there was only had a single dot left - he needed to hurry. Chat came out onto the deck, taking his staff and shooting himself with Luka in his arms across to a backstreet. The blue haired boy has woken up, as Chat put him down.  
“Thanks” he said groggily.  
“Welcome” the hero replied. As the he reached for his staff, his ring beeped a final sound. He had just a moment for the panic to set in before the shimmering de-transformation occurred. 

Episode 6  
Luka took in a sharp breath. He’d just witnessed Chat Noir transform back into Adrien. The model’s eyes were wide with shock – he’d clearly not intended to reveal himself, and was obviously panicking.  
“You cannot tell anyone” the blond whispered, “Swear to me.”  
“I promise” Luka smiled, “Now go before someone sees you here with me and puts two and two together”  
The boy ran off, and Luka waited a moment before stepping out of the alleyway from the other side. Still unable to process the shock, he continued to walk towards the boat. Ladybug had just de-evilised the Akuma in front of him, and threw her lucky charm, which seemed to be a key, into the air, as the Miraculous Ladybugs flew around and restored his boat home. He looked over at the heroine, and nodded his thanks.  
“Have you seen Chat?” she asked.  
“He dropped me off over there” Luka gestured vaguely behind, “and had to rush off to detransform.” The blue haired girl nodded, and threw herself up the adjacent building with her yoyo.  
Juleka was sitting by the bank of river, with Luka’s ripped composition on the floor before her.  
“Jules, you know I can look after myself, right?” the corners of his lips turned upwards slightly.  
“I know, but I just” she began.  
He placed a finger on her lip, and helped her up with his other hand. “It’s okay, I really appreciate all the effort you went to”


	3. Episode 7-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note - if you want to see these as soon as I've written them, I publish the individual episodes on Wattpad once they're done, and compile them here, so if you want to read ahead a little, you can visit the story on Wattpad
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/aldwynrivers

Episode 7  
Chat quietly slipped in through the window of his room, having carefully waited till nobody was walking past until that moment. He had gotten so well practised; he knew the rhythms of the house’s camera like the back of his hand. He padded along into his ensuite bathroom.  
“Claws in” he whispered, as Plagg flew out of his ring, melting away the Chat Noir attire, “Shit.”  
Even Plagg, who always had a quip, seemed lost for words. Luka had seen Adrien’s identity – he had physically witnessed the detransformation. The miraculous were good at obscuring identities that would normally been obvious, something to do with the ancient magic woven into the masks. Of course, even magic has its limits. If somehow saw the transformation itself, the miraculous would not protect the user.  
“You cannot tell Ladybug,” the Kwami began conspiratorially, “Nor can you tell Master Fu.”  
“What?” Adrien’s jaw dropped aghast, “We have to tell them. This is a major issue”  
“Listen here kid,” the kwami couldn’t walk, but the motion in which floated resembled that of pacing, “If they find out, they’ll have to take the miraculous away. It’s the rules. Neither of us want that to happen, so we’re going to have to keep very quiet.”  
Adrien felt his heart pump. His chest ached, partially from the injury he’d sustained earlier (the Miraculous could only protect the bearers so much), but mostly from the deceit Plagg had suggested. It tore against his very nature, but as he thought on it a moment, his determination grew. He couldn’t possibly give this up. Not only did he help people, but it was his only way to be free. His only escape. Nobody was going to take it away from him, “We’re going to have to make sure Luka stays silent.”  
Episode 8  
It had been a few days since the incident, and Adrien had been waiting for a moment of leniency in schedule. Every day he put off talking to Luka, the higher the likelihood he would have told someone, but Adrien had learned long ago not to try and fight against his father’s wishes directly. Today, opportunity struck. His fencing class was cancelled – the instructor was down with the flu. Thankfully, Natalie had the kindness to keep quiet about cancellations, presumably so she could give him a semblance of free time. He’d spoken to Nino in school earlier today, and the two were planning to drop by a Kitty Section rehearsal on the Couffaine boat.  
“Yo dudes and dudettes,” Nino lay his arm around Alya, who’d come along too. The band had been practising for weeks, and the couple had arranged to come watch the dress rehearsal – the timing couldn’t have been more perfect, with a quiet word he’d been able to third wheel, giving him an excuse to grab Luka for a ‘chat’. The trio sat down to watch the performance, interrupted for a second by Anarka (Luka’s mum), who kindly came around to offer drinks and refreshments. Nino looked over at Adrien concernedly, flashing his eyes at the model’s leg, which promptly brought the realisation that he’d been bouncing it the whole time, mostly out of nerves. He took a breath and calmed himself. Channelling his inner model, to project calm.  
He looked over at Nino, “It’s nothing. I just got a song idea in my head, that’s it.”  
The tan boy nodded, seeming satisfied with the explanation and looked back at the band. Kitty Section were getting really good; the players had obviously all been practising regularly, and Rose’s singing really tied it all together. His eyes wandered to the blue haired boy, and not for the first time he noted his attractiveness. A little older than Adrien, Luka had a slender height to him, and a strong roman nose. Slightly older, he had that gravitas that came with maturity, which always helped. He could be a model, especially with his unique fashion sense. Having practically been raised in the business, Adrien had an eye for what sold to modelling agency. It didn’t take long after seeing the types that made it big before he’d figured out the pattern.  
Finally, the band finished the piece, and Adrien stood, ready to intercept the blue haired boy. Nino stood too, taking the motion as an implication for applause. Adrien smiled and clapped politely, whilst Alya gave a hoot of approval.  
“You guys are getting really good you know,” she moved forward, to tackle Marinette with a hug.  
“Yeah absolutely,” the blond nodded, and caught Luka’s eye for a second. The rest of the band had begun to pack up their instruments. “Hey, Luka would you mind, I need some advice with a song I’ve been trying to write.”  
The blue haired boy nodded, and gestured towards the stairs, towards his room.


	4. Episode 9-10

“Luka, listen to me.” Adrien began, “You cannot tell anyone.”  
“Yeah I know,”  
“No, you don’t understand. If you tell anyone, I’ll have to report you.” Adrien hesitated. He couldn’t risk Luka telling anyone. Not a single soul, “The people that organise the Miraculous, the high ups, they can get quite nasty to enforce rules. I don’t want you to get hurt.” The blond finished. It was a lie, of course. Neither Master Fu nor Ladybug would do anything to Luka, but something Adrien knew all too well, was that people behaved best when they thought the consequences would come down on their own head.   
Luka looked at him, piercingly. Adrien had never noticed how iridescent his eyes were, and for a moment he worried that his façade had been broken.   
The blue haired boy sighed, “Okay. Like I said, I’ll keep your secret. You don’t need to threaten me.”   
“I wasn’t!” the lies were building up now, and Adrien had to keep himself check. It was all about the acting – making it appear genuine. “Look, I would get an earful, but would be the one they’d had to silence. I wouldn’t want that – I came here to make sure you kept quiet, for your own sake.”  
The taller boy looked him in the eyes, as though he were trying to dig into Adrien, to discern truth from lies. “Fine.”   
If he could, the blond would’ve sighed in relief. Instead, he smiled, satisfied that the boy had been convinced, “Fantastic.”  
Episode 10  
Luka didn’t believe him. The blond was a good performer no doubt, but Luka could recognise the insincerity, in the eyes. The spirit of a fellow performer had shone through, and to another it would’ve been flawlessly convincing. However, Luka was not as easily fooled. He had reason to tell anyone anyway, but it was clear Adrien was desperate it be kept a secret. Fair enough, two could play at that game. Maybe Luka could get some fun out this.   
As he left his room, he encountered Juleka in the corridor.   
“You’re looking happy,” she raised an eyebrow at him teasingly, “Have you found a new muse?”  
“You know? I think I might have,” he grinned. His productivity had gone through the roof recently, trying to write a song that encapsulated the new feeling. Luka knew he hadn’t quite got it yet, he still needed a better understanding and more refinement of the song’s themes, but it was coming together.   
“Be careful with that one,” she spoke quieter now, keen to ensure that the company upstairs didn’t hear, “He’s a heartbreaker. Have you seen the number of girls he’s got on his tail? Let me tell you, Marinette is crazy obsessed. I love her to bits, she’s a great friend, incredibly supportive, yada yada, but when it comes to romance her obsession is borderline criminal.”  
Luka bristled a little, the wounds of the blue haired girl’s rejection still a little fresh.   
She continued, “and Adrien, he does nothing to moderate them. Either he’s oblivious, or he likes the attention.”  
“You know, either way I can work with that.”  
“Oh really,” she winked, “Go get ‘em tiger.” She laughed to herself, taking a right past him to her own room.


	5. Episode 11-12

Episode 11  
It had been a week since Adrien had gone to visit Luka, and still he couldn’t put his mind at ease. Surely the boy wouldn’t tell anyone. Even though he knew that, logically Luka wouldn’t say anything, not just because there was no reason to, but because he was too kind for that. He’d had to catch himself in the corridor, to stop himself from staring. He’d not noticed before, but Luka had slowly been filling out in build. Not so much that it looked disproportionate – the boy was still slender and tall, but Adrien found his eyes drawn his arms – the perfect balance of muscularity and aethetic. He’d even wondered, not just once, what it would feel like to have those arms around him. Not to mention how piercingly beautiful the boy’s eyes were. At least, he thought, he wasn’t thinking about Ladybug, and he’d never felt like this about Kagami.  
Even so, Adrien couldn’t risk making a move. The balance of power had shifted, and if something he did caused Luka to reveal his identity, he’d be well and truly screwed. He’d dug himself into a hole now, by not telling Ladybug, and if the truth came out it would be even worse now than it would have been before. Nino nudged him – Adrien must have been lost in his own thoughts for half the lesson at this rate.   
“Dude are you doing alright?” Nino moved his books, the sound of paper covering his hushed whisper. Mrs Mendeleiev wouldn’t tolerate chat in her class, and Nino had been sent to Principals office just for a murmur before, “You’ve been kinda spacy recently. And I mean more than usual – half the time you look like you’ve missed a whole night’s worth of sleep.”  
“Yeah, I’m fine, just some home stuff.” Great. Now he was even lying to his friends. Well, he already had to lie to them about the Miraculous, but it was becoming more and more second nature at this point. Nino was used to covering for him – with patrols in the night, Adrien sometimes had to turn up to school looking more like a zombie than person, so if he was noticing something abnormal then Adrien’s façade of perfection was really breaking down.   
Episode 12  
Adrien’s phone buzzed, as he sat in the car – the akuma alarm. His bodyguard, who Adrien had taken the liberty of nicknaming the gorilla, stopped driving as he saw the looming threat of a supersized baby, the warning flashing on the car’s screen, which Adrien assumed was blue toothed with Gorilla’s phone. Gigantitan had been akumatised again. The car swerved over to the side, and Gorilla stepped out, quickly grabbing Adrien from the back seat, practically throwing him over his shoulder and running down an alleyway. The bodyguard was used to Adrien making getaways and disappearances during the akuma attacks – at this point it would be beyond obvious given the number of times Adrien just ‘got lost’. Then again, Gorilla wasn’t exactly the brightest of souls, but he was actually quite kind. Both he and Natalie provided him with a semblance of humanity when he was at home. Far more than his father ever did. Still, as the adjacent building began to collapse, Adrien quickly wriggled free from the bodyguard’s shoulder, and as the debris began to fall, he darted away. He shot a glance quickly over his shoulder, scanning around for anyone who might see him – it had become so second nature to check that when Luka had seen, it had really shaken Adrien. Still – protecting Paris was his duty.   
“Plagg, claws out.” As the kwami was sucked into the ring, Adrien could hear the a second of disgruntled murmuring – it was very typical of Plagg. Still, as he had to admit he loved the feeling of the transformation, how the energy surged through his body and his hair went wild. Not to mention he loved the suit; it was odd texture, like a combination of leather and silicone, and it fit so tightly and snugly onto his body, in a way that perhaps Adrien enjoyed a little too much.


	6. Episode 13-14

Chat extended staff, and flung himself up onto the roof next to the collapsed alleyway. As Gigantitan swung a huge chubby fist at him, he darted to the side, rolling over the tiles. That was going to bruise later – he had enough experience now to recognise that. Still, whilst transformed the magic of miraculous numbed the pain, and he looked up to survey the battlefield.

Gigantitan had collapsed a row of houses, near the road that Adrien had been on mere moments before – he could see the park was within sight. It was likely the place baby August had been akumatised. For now, distracting the akuma would be the best option, at least until Ladybug arrived. Even with the Miraculous Ladybugs, the trauma of death could have major effects on people mind's – Chat needed to play defensive till she arrived.

"Over here you big meanie," he cried out, leaping from roof to roof near the road, turning around for a moment to check the akuma was following him. As he looked up, the giant baby fist came crashing down and he swung his staff round in his hand to form a shield. The tiles beneath him cracked as Gigantitan's weight pushed down on him. The familiar whir of a yoyo slid past his ear, as Ladybug lassoed the huge fist, pulling it away from him. As Chat darted forward to Cataclysm the enlarged bracelet where the akuma usually resided, the baby swung his other towers fist at his, and set him flying through the air, where he landed in an alleyway. 

Episode 14

Luka had been waiting for this opportunity for a while now. Of course, given how frequent akumatisations were in Paris, it had always been a matter of when, not if. If he were honest, it was miracle that tourists existed in the City. Although, given how disasters were always 'Miraculously' fixed, he supposed it was less of an off-putting factor. In fact, recently he'd seen an influx of tourists coming to see the akumatisations, and of course the Superheroes. There were no others in the world so far, so they had become somewhat like mascots for the City, just as famous the Eiffel Tower itself now.

It had been a little while since Adrien had last spoken to him, and Luka was eager to find the boy again. After all, it was all about testing waters, right? He could see Ladybug and Chat had been battling the akuma for some time now, but Chat had been knocked to the side, just next to the alleyway that Luka had ducked into to hide. He darted out for a moment, grabbing Chat by the black fabric of his suit and pulling him into the alleyway.

The blond looked up at him in surprise, "Luka what are you doing here."

"Oh, I don't know," the taller boy began, "Maybe I wanted to see you. And I can tell through that tight suit of yours that you are pleased to see me." He smirked, leaning in. Chat's pupils were dilated in shock – the slight tenting in his pants accompanied by blushing, "Aw look. Big strong Chat noir getting all flustered for little old me?"

He could hear Chat's breathing now, hot and heavy. Luka could help it as his eyes wandered down the blonde's suit, his physique highlighted by every aspect of the suit, so tight that you could practically see the definition of his abs. Now, he had the boy on the hook - it was time to play hard to get. "You're getting quite excited now," he teased, "maybe you should get back to your job".

The blond hero, face as red as a cherry, extended his staff, leaping back into the fray. As soon as Chat had weaved out of sight, Luka threw his face into his hands. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. Still Adrien had been quite receptive, and Luka couldn't lie; it had really turned him on seeing him so helpless. The blue haired boy moved his hand to his pants, and readjusted the tenting. This was definitely something he was going to explore further.


	7. Episode 15

Adrien was staring at ceiling. He’d been lying bed for hours now – they had defeated the akuma, and there was no reason at all for him up at these ungodly hours. He was really going to feel the exhaustion tomorrow. Still, he couldn’t sleep – his mind kept drifting back to Luka. Initially, he’d thought it was just due to nerves: the blue haired boy held Adrien’s fate in his hands. However, the more he thought about the idea, the more the nerves seemed to turn to something else. He almost felt excited. Not at thought of losing Plagg and his role as Chat Noir, but at the thrill of Luka’s new power over him. The way he’d pressed against Adrien, the control he’d asserted – it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He’d been so embarrassed, and even during the fight that followed with Gigantitan, he’d tactically positioned his staff to avoid Ladybug noticing.   
As he rolled around in the bed, Adrien blushed, as his hands wandered down towards a tenting in his pants. Thankfully, Plagg was well aware of the plights of teenage boy, and had his own little shoebox in the ensuite bathroom, to give Adrien his own privacy. He’d been trying to avoid doing this, focusing his thoughts on other things, but to no avail. There was something about the allure of the boy, perhaps it was his how he a year older, and taller, and more mature in certain ways. Or maybe something hypnotic in his eyes, his soft features paired with an aura of authority that emanated from the eyes.   
Adrien moved his hips involuntarily as all kinds of thoughts ran through his mind. Images of Luka’s strong arms pressing him against the wall, rubbing Adrien’s crotch through his trousers. Adrien slicked his hand with saliva, and reached down into his pants, gasping all the while. He closed his eyes again before finishing, as he arched his back. As he lay back on the bed, his stomach warm and wet. He wondered what this could mean, drifting off to sleep in finally being relieved.


	8. Episode 16-20

Episode 16  
Nathalie barged into Adrien’s room, “Adrien you need to wake up! You’re booked for a photoshoot in 30 minutes.”  
The blond stirred from underneath the sheets, groaning groggily, “What time is it?”  
“It’s 9 o’clock. I thought that I’d give you the benefit of the doubt today in managing to wake up on time, but clearly that trust was misplaced.” Natalie’s eyes were weary, and she looked paler than usual. To be fair, Adrien had been begging her for more autonomy, and she’d given it. He had meant to get up on time of course, but with his duties on patrol, he was always some degree of sleep deprived.  
“I’m sorry Natalie.”  
“It’s alright Adrien.” She paused and coughed, wincing a little with pain as she put a hand to her mouth. “Make sure to get there on time, your father’s put a lot of pressure on Vincent to get a good cover for this month’s cover page. Remember, you need something fresh.”  
Adrien nodded, and began to dress himself as she left. He’d noticed something was wrong with Natalie. It seemed like her health was declining more and more. Even father seemed to be giving her more time to pause when she needed it. It was almost like … no. Adrien shook his head. If it couldn’t be like Mum’s illness. Natalie had promised him it was nothing, but he still couldn’t put his mind at ease. He should really try and lighten her load for now, he noted. Still, he pressed on, walking through the corridor, nodding quietly at the Gorilla bodyguard who met his as soon as he left his room. Adrien needed to put on a mask again – this photoshoot was important. It was peak time for the fashion season, and father had made it clear as always that they needed a flawless cover.  
The drive was to the Eiffel tower. Father was angling for this month’s edition to be an International hit, and nothing was more iconic in the city than the tower, especially to foreigners. Vincent the photographer was waiting on site, with a small team. The camera apparatus had already been set up for the shoot, but neither Adrien nor Vincent had any idea how they were going to make the Eiffel tower new and interesting. Father hadn’t given them any detail on how they were supposed to make the shoot standout, all he’d said is he wanted it to be attention grabbing. That was typical of him – Father never really gave them much of an idea on how to make a photoshoot great, he could only design the garments. Mother had always been the one with the inspiration for covers.  
Vincent had suggested getting a little provocative, with perhaps some more exposing garments, but Adrien wasn’t really sure about that. Sure, his body was great, and he had to admit the idea that tonnes of people would admire it on a cover turned him on a little. But he wasn’t confident enough for that level of exposure. People in school always saw the covers, and even though he’d gotten more used to it (especially since it was unescapable, being plastered all over France), he still got a little embarrassed when they saw normal cover photos. Imagine what it’d be like if it were that exposing – the girls were already rabid without it, and he certainly didn’t want any more attention from them.  
Episode 17  
“Maybe try wearing this?” Vincent dangled a fairly skant looking jogging vest, “Maybe we can push the boat out with a street style look?” He gestured wildly at the wardrobe collection, as an assistant hurriedly grabbed a snapback hat and gold chain. Before he knew it, the team had him stripped down to his underwear, right in front of the Eiffel Tower. He’d long ago discarded any kind of nervousness about people taking his clothes off – he’d become desensitised. Thankfully, they slammed down some folding screens to save him a little modesty, but even as he put on the vest, the tight shorts and placed the heavy gold chain around his neck, he realised he’d not been quite this exposed before. Taking a few paces out from behind the screens, Vincent whirled him into place in front of the Tower. The shuttering of camera snaps filled his ears, as he shook off the disorientation. It wasn’t Vincent’s camera, which was still hung around his neck, nor his various other cameras stood on tripods placed all around. They were the sounds of phone cameras. Already a small crowd had begun to gather around the setup. It wasn’t abnormal for people to turn up during a public photoshoot.  
“Adrikins!” Oh god. Chloe was here. Adrien averted his gaze to try and avoid making eye contact. It wasn’t that Adrien disliked her – on the contrary she’d always been there as a friend, but she (and many others) had developed a tendency to objectify him (especially when it related to modelling). Thankfully the small crowd made enough noise that she wouldn’t think he ignored her, but simply couldn’t hear. The blond briefly made eye contact with Vincent, making wordless communication. They’d done public photoshoots before, and Vincent had learnt Adrien’s signals to try and disperse the crowd. He couldn’t ask the crowd to disperse himself – that would jeopardise the public image that his father was so desperate to maintain.  
As various members of Vincent’s team began to set up a perimeter for the public, the shoot continued. Shot after shot was taken, Adrien swiftly moving from pose to pose. Even with his practised movements, he knew already the shoot lacked originality and flair. Father would not be pleased. Vincent could feel it too – something had to be done, otherwise this cover would be a flop.  
Adrien turned his eyes back to look at the crowd of people and Vincent followed his train of thought - maybe someone else could join him to spice up the shoot. Obviously not Chloe, and he thought he could see Marinette in the background too. Was… was she drooling? Probably not wise to include her in this shoot, especially with her in this state. Nobody in the crowd assembled looked suitable, he thought and looked at Vincent who seemed to be of the same opinion.  
This was not going to work – Adrien couldn’t find any inspiration or new ideas that would work on his own. Oh god, father was going to kill him. Suddenly, Vincent seemed to spark. He’d spotted someone, “Hey you!” he cried, gesturing over to a figure sitting off to the side near the water. Adrien realised who the blue hair he’d seen earlier belonged to – it was Luka. The boy had clearly arrived after the commotion began, and had sat down by the riverbank to play his guitar. It was almost like he’d been using Adrien as a muse.  
“Luka,” the blond hesitated for a moment, “Would you join me in the photoshoot?”  
Episode 18  
“Sure.”  
The crowd gasped quietly, girls already murmuring about how it should it have been them. Luka waded through the sea of people, to where Adrien’s bodyguard kept the perimeter. He’d come by to try and work through a creative block by the water, but what had really caught his attention was the blond. A lot of his view had been obscured by the crowd, but he’d seen the boy in an outfit that really showed off his shoulders, and a little bit of his pecs. Of course, he wasn’t quite as broad as Luka, but there was something about his skin that looked so soft and inviting. As he made his way up to beside Adrien he didn’t know quite where to look. Luka wanted to see more of him.  
“Right,” the blond seemed to be blushing a little, “Luka we’re trying to get a striking cover – something new and fresh. We were hoping bringing someone else into the mix would help.”  
“I’ve got a few ideas that I can work with you two okay,” the photographer cupped Luka’s face, “This is a good one, I can work with this.” The man gesticulated wildly, and Adrien took a pose, staring at the camera with his right hand to his lip. Somehow, the blond knew what the photographer wanted. He was a natural at this. It made sense after all, the boy had been born into the business; it must be as second nature as breathing.  
“Put your arm around him, daddy long-legs” the voice came from the man behind the camera, “Show us best mates!” The man had called him daddy long-legs. Really? Sure, Luka was tall, but it was a little derogatory.  
“The names Luka.” The blue haired boy stretched his arm round the shoulder, and Adrien leant into him a bit. Looking down at the boy’s head, he noticed how cute he looked there.  
The camera snapped, and the cameraman yelled again, “Back to back, look at the camera and give me suave!”  
Begrudgingly, Luka turned to the side to place his back against Adrien’s. The blond was 16, still with some growing to do, whilst Luka had an extra year over him, and stood a good few inches taller. Another couple of shots were taken, and they had to change positions again.  
“Piggyback now! Adrien, I want to see you on his shoulders looking like you’re having the time of your lives”  
Luka kneeled down, so to get low enough for the blond to climb onto his shoulders.  
“Yes, yes! I want to see you ride him,” Adrien seemed to choke at the photographer’s words, and Luka gave out a little chuckle. Clearly the man had no idea about the alternative interpretation of his words. The blond quickly regained his composure, beaming at the camera.  
“A fist bump now!” The blond began to disembark and as he got his left foot down to the floor, his laces came undone. As he went to move positions for the next pose, he tripped and without thinking Luka stepped forward to catch him, taking Adrien in his arms with his right leg lowered to catch him. Luka’s face was so close to the blond that for a moment he could smell his breath, sweet and alluring.  
“Perfect!” the crazy photographer had snapped a photo of the position, and was ogling it already. “The tension! It’s eye catching and shows Adrien in a completely different light!”  
Luka pulled Adrien back up to his feet, “Really? That was the shot?”  
Adrien shrugged, “I trust Vincent, if he thinks it’s what father wants then it probably is.”  
“You don’t even want to see how it turned out?”  
“I’ll have to see it all over the place soon anyway.” The shooting team were already beginning to back up, and the blond brushed his back perfectly into place, “Thanks so much, we were stuck in a bit of a creative rut. Can I treat you to a coffee or something?”  
Episode 19  
“Yeah I know a great café, it’s just this way.” Luka grabbed Adrien’s hand. Luka’s hand was warm, and bigger than Adrien’s. The pads of his fingers were rough and calloused, presumably from the guitar playing, and Adrien felt the contrast starkly against his own smooth pianist’s hands.  
“We better run,” Adrien shot a glance over his shoulder. The team had all about packed up, and Gorilla was now looking for the blond. It was golden hour already, with the sunlight trickling over the river Seine. “If my bodyguard catches me, I’ll have to go home.”  
The blue haired boy looked back at his and winked, “Well we better get a move on!”  
Luka’s shoulders cast a little silhouette as they hurried down the street, and for a moment Adrien’s breath caught in his throat. Had he really fallen for Luka so fast? It seemed eons ago that he’d been pining over Ladybug – he’d barely even thought about her the past few weeks.  
The boys stopped outside a little café. Tucked away in one of the many alleyways in Paris, it looked warm and cosy despite its size, with yellow light trickling out onto the street. “I think we’ve lost him.” Adrien panted.  
Luka held the door ajar, grinning as he gestured inwards, “After you.”  
The pair took seats near the back of the café, in a small booth in hopes that a passing bodyguard would be unable to spot them. Initially Luka had suggested a window seat, and in most circumstances, Adrien would have agreed but they’d quickly realised that would be a little too obvious, especially with some girls in the corner taking a photo of Adrien. Presumably it would go on snapchat or Instagram, which would make it easier for the bodyguard to track them – their time was limited.  
“You really saved my ass out there you know,” Adrien had ordered a hot chocolate, with a marshmallow bobbing on top, “Father wanted something really new and exciting. God knows what the final product will look like, but I guess the fall was a lucky accident.” Adrien tried to keep is eyes from staring at Luka’s lips, soft and pink. They’d been so close to him when Luka had caught him, and Adrien wondered what they’d feel like pressed against his.  
“It’s like music really, the best parts often come from sheer chance” the blue haired boy took a sip of his coffee, “I guess we were both looking for ideas and inspiration.”  
“Yeah,” Adrien smiled and pushed his fingers through his hair, fiddling with a strand absentmindedly. “Well you certainly helped us find ours. Did you find your inspiration?”. Maybe Adrien could help him with it, repay him a little for his help. It was of course an added benefit to get to spend more time with Luka, especially given that the little date wasn’t likely to last much longer with his bodyguard hot on his trail. Was that what this was, Adrien wondered. It had only just dawned on him that actually he’d never been on a date before, despite all the girls that had been clamouring to for as long as he could remember.  
“Yeah, I think I did actually. I found a muse.” The blue haired boy reached out his hand to brush Adrien’s fringe a little to the side. The blond felt his cheek flush pink. Oh, come on, he thought, he was a superhero. He shouldn’t be feeling weak at the knees at the touch of a boy! His gaze was caught in Luka’s eyes, and for a moment he began to lean in towards the other boy.  
Episode 20  
A loud banging noise resonated against the glass window at the entrance of the café, breaking their trance. The towering bodyguard stared the couple down.  
“I guess that’s my cue to go.” The blond said. It was just Luka’s luck – he’d just started to make a real connection.  
He reached out to grab the blond’s wrist as he stood, “Hey Adrien. Would you mind coming round to mine sometime? I could really use your help with a composition?”  
The model beamed, and the warmth that radiated from it left Luka in no doubt why he was so successful a model. It was the kind of smile you wanted to see for the rest of your life. “I’d love to. Now I’ve really got to go now, but I’ll see you later!”  
Adrien ran off out of the café, to what looked like a stern wording from the bodyguard. As much as Luka hated to see him go, he had to admit he loved to watch the blond leave. Once Adrien was out of eyeshot, Luka’s cheeks flushed a shade of pink. He liked to clear with who he was interested in, not being interested in the game of courting that most teenagers seemed to play, where everything was ambiguous. Still, he’d been far more forward with Adrien than he’d ever been with another. Thinking back at what he’d said when he’d run into Chat Noir in his suit – Luka placed his hand to head. If he’d been asked before if he’d have said something like that, he would have said never. Something about the blond brought it this out from Luka, and it was intoxicating. Somehow, Luka was more the person he wanted to be when around Adrien.  
As Luka left the coffee shop, he made his way back to the waterfront, near the idyllic spot where Adrien had done his photoshoot. Taking out his guitar, he began to strum and ruminate over the past events. He already had a key signature, and themes for a song were starting to come together. Unlike ever before, Luka found himself wanting to explore two themes at once, that would conflict drastically in the piece. One of innocent love, of pining and courtship, and the other of the carnal cravings. For both themes Adrien filled his mind – he imagined the blond giggling, sipping hot chocolate. It was though he could see pictures of the blond resting his head on Luka’s shoulder, and his very core felt warmed by the idea.  
The other theme was lustful. He wanted to see what Adrien looked like underneath all his model clothes. Wanted to press his lips against the blond’s and to share physical intimacy. He wanted to see Adrien undone by him, begging Luka for more, staring up at him with desire.  
Perhaps Luka would have to split the song into two different ones. Two ballads for the blond. Taking out his phone, he typed out a text to Adrien, “Hey, was wondering if you’d be free sometime to come round to mine?” The blue haired boy put the phone down on the side, waiting with bated breath.  
Almost immediately, the little icon appeared as Adrien typed back a message. It read, “I’d love to but my schedule’s a nightmare. I’ll have to ask Natalie.”  
“Of course. Get back to me on it. How does the 23rd sound?” Luka’s fingers hovered over the send button. Did he dare to send an x? Was it too forward? He took a deep breath and sent. He was shooting his shot.  
It had been a little while since he’d sent the message to Adrien, when a reply pinged back. Luka pulled out his phone, as the bus shuddered a little over a speed bump.  
“I spoke to Natalie and she says she can fit it in! See you soon x”

Author's Note: Howdy everyone! Sorry for such a long time between posts, but here's a bunch now :)


	9. Episode 21-22

Episode 21

Adrien couldn’t believe it. Today was the day, and his heart was pounding. It’d been just over a week since he’d arranged with Luka to meet up and the blond had been thinking about it all week. Now though, his nerves were bubbling, as he sifted through his extensive wardrobe. Of course, he was always supposed to look perfect – father had distilled the idea in him long ago. Adrien could practically recite the speech about public image. Still, the blond wanted to look his best. Something standout, something alluring but confident. Not too flashy. Maybe the green top would complement his eyes? No, he wanted to wear the jeans with holes to show off some skin.   
“Adrien,” Natalie popped her head through the door, “You’ll need to be leaving soon, hurry up.” The blue haired woman paused a moment, “The green suits you.” She smiled. It was a subtle smile, a little turning up of the lips, where most of the warmth lay in the eyes, but Adrien knew her well enough to know it was a smile. She had become a maternal figure for him, and he was ever so grateful.   
Throwing on the outfit, he hurried out into the car, where Natalie began to drive out from the gated mansion to the Couffaine barge. No way. It couldn’t be. It was the cover from the photoshoot, projected onto a huge skyscraper. When Adrien had fallen, Luka had caught him and despite them being very close for a few seconds, he hadn’t thought much of it. Now, he could see why Vincent had chosen the photo. It depicted him held in Luka’s arms, taken right in the split second of intimacy. Their eyes were locked, and even Adrien had to admit it looked like a picturesque romance. Vincent did say father wanted something different and eye catching but this? Father must have approved it before it went on the cover, but Adrien would never have thought he’d have approved this. Although father did want attention for this cover, and this would certainly make a stir. Of course, Adrien should’ve looked at the photo beforehand if he’d wanted a say in it, but he’d foolishly opted out. How was he supposed to face Luka now?  
Giving his thanks to Nathalie, he stepped out from the car and waved her goodbye. A slender figure hopped off the boat, landing with practised ease. The blue haired boy had just from quite high on the boat to the dock, in a way Adrien had only ever managed with the enhancements of Chat Noir.   
“Thanks so much for coming, dude.” He’d sent Luka a text to let him know he was on his way, but now Adrien’s nerves were really kicking in.   
“Thanks so much for having me.” The blond hesitated for a moment, “Have you seen the cover.”  
“I did actually.” Luka smirked a little, “Not what I was expecting, to be honest”  
“I’m so sorry. I had no idea it was going to come out like that, and you know how the fangirls can be, they’ll be going nuts.” Adrien was babbling now, gesticulating wildly. Normally he always kept his composure, but his face had reddened.   
The blue haired boy grabbed Adrien’s hands, “Stop. It’s okay. I can deal with rabid fans. There might be a few akumatisations, but you and ladybug can handle that.” He winked, “You know, it actually helped me with my writer’s block. Wanna hear the song?”  
Episode 22

“You know, if I’d seen you in that cover with someone else, I’d have been a little jealous. Maybe you’d even have to fight me akumatised.” Luka teased, leading the blond down the corridor of the barge to his room.   
Adrien blushed, “Oh, um well I don’t think we’d have got that kind of cover if you weren’t there.”   
It was funny, the blond had always come across so confident to Luka from afar, but now the boy seemed to a mess. He liked to think it was his own doing, and the evidence certainly suggested so. Maybe Adrien didn’t actually receive that much genuine affection from people he actually knew. It would make sense, Gabriel Agreste was renowned for being a cold fish and never leaving the house.   
“You know, I’ve been wondering” Luka gestured towards his bed, offering Adrien to sit down, “How do you keep up with being Chat Noir and living as a civilian.”  
“Ah, well it’s a lot of nightshifts. I’ve never really spoken to someone about it.” The blond began. He seemed less nervous now, but still fidgeted a bit, “That and quick excuses. Oh, and lots of trips to the bathroom” He laughed and brushed a lock of blond hair to the side.  
“It must be a lot of sleepless nights,” Somehow Adrien was able to be a supermodel, and still not understand how gorgeous he was, Luka thought. If he kept on looking this good, the blue haired boy would struggle to restrain himself. “You know, you’ve got one of the most beautiful laughs I’ve ever heard. I think I’ll try and get that in the second verse of the song”  
“Oh, the songs about me!” Adrien exclaimed. How on earth could he be so surprised – it wasn’t like Luka was being subtle, “I’m flattered, but you’re too kind”  
“Oh please. I couldn’t think of anything else. You know how the creative process is – you just have to get it out on paper.” Luka sat down on a chair by his desk, grabbing his guitar. The desk was littered with compositions and idea notes, and he grabbed one from the top to put on the stand. “You wanna hear it?”   
“I’d love to.” Adrien beamed.  
Luka leaned over the guitar, running the pick over the strings to check they were all in tune. E A D G B E. Satisfied, he began to strum, gently humming to the chords.   
“Can’t you see, the golden light you bring,  
Don’t you know, the reason I will sing,  
If I could take you in my arms,  
And show you all my charms,  
Then maybe you would learn,  
What love can do in turn,   
To show you what you’ve never felt before.”


End file.
